Damsel In Distress
by NorthernBlossom
Summary: Ike was no shining knight in armor, but when offered a cash reward to save some princess Ike was more than happy to oblige. But there's something about princess 'Martha' that doesn't seem right...


**Hello! This is an IkexMarth story and my first story, but Marth won't be in the first chapter or two but he will soon!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue <em>**

The whispered voices of what seemed to belong to children greeted Ike that cold..what was it? Sunday or Monday or whatever morning as he lay sleeping on the dirt floor of an alley in the Brawl Kingdom. His sword lay under him uncomfortably as he began to shift around hoping that if he looked like he was waking up (which technically he was) the 'children' would run away, but when he opened his eyes he saw three small figures all staring at him with curious eyes.

Sitting up, Ike saw three children and quickly looked them all up and down, one wore a red cap with a striped shirt and shorts, a blonde haired boy wore an outfit almost completely like the other boy's, and the last one wore what? a green dress with leggings and boots? Short to say, they all looked pretty harmless compared to him.

''Haha, Toon Link he thinks you're wearing a dress'' the boy with the red hat said laughing as he pointed to, who Ike assumed, was Toon Link as he turned red in the face and gave Ike a vicious look. ''It's not a freaking dress, it's a tunic!'' Toon Link shouted at Ike before composing himself and giving Ike a forced smile, ''Anyway are you Ike?'' he asked, to which all Ike could do was nod as it dawned to him that he hadn't out loud say the boy was wearing a dress, but thinking it to himself! Maybe that boy in the hat wasn't as harmless as the rest..

''Good, I'm Toon Link, and this here is Ness'' Toon Link said as he gestured to the boy in the hat who was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes,''..and this here is Lucas'' Toon Link said as he then gestured to the blond, who Ike realized hadn't said a word since he had woken up. Ike just nodded once again and then began to compose himself as he grabbed his sword that he had been sitting on. As fun as it was to meet and greet random strangers in an alley he had slept in, Ike had a bad feeling about them. I mean, when have three random kids come to greet him when he had woken up? Clearly they wanted something and Ike wasn't sure he wanted to figure out what they wanted.

But, before he could begin walking away someone grabbed his free arm in a really _really _firm grip.

''Yeah...how about we just cut to the chase now? Ike you're coming with us'' Ness said sweetly, and before Ike could do anything he was hit in the head full force with a bat_._

The last thing on his mind before he went unconscious was

_'Dammit' _

* * *

><p>When Ike awoke he was strapped down on a bed and his sword was nowhere in sight.<p>

It wasn't a very pleasing way to wake up.

''Oh! You're finally awake- and did you know you snore really loudly? I thought at first that an earthquake was happening but no-'' the blond haired lady was cut off when a brunette slapped her hand over her mouth and told her to leave the room to which she angrily complied leaving and shutting the door loudly. The brunette women looked over to him.

''Toon Link told us you where Ike..Is this correct?'' she asked and in hope this would get him unstrapped, (and a little out of fear though he would never say) Ike simply nodded and noticed he had been doing that at lot but hey! This day was already weird why not just make it weirder by not talking?

''My name is Zelda, and we brought you here because it is time you lived up to the prophecy and rescue the prin-''

''Excuse me? Zelda was it? Yeah, you got the wrong guy here'' Ike said as he finally spoke and began to laugh a little. Him? Rescue someone when he lived on the streets, got into fights, and wasn't exactly kind or clean, was kidnapped and expected to be someone's knight in shining armor? Psh, knight in shining armor his ass. Zelda looked at him a little to calmly before speaking again, ''I am not mistaken Ike we need you! To help us save the princess!''

''No thanks''

''And why not?''

''Cause I don wanna''

Zelda looked a little red before once again calming down.

''You know...Ness said you were sleeping in an alley correct?''

''Maybe. What does it matter to you?'' Ike asked suspiciously. Zelda began to pace a little as she spoke, ''Hmmm, maybe not much but maybe we could make a little agreement here..like a reward?'' This caught Ike's attention immediately ''Keep going'' he said slowly hoping to not regret his words.

''We'll give you a cash reward of 20,000 dollars''

''HOLY SHIT'' he accidentally shouted as his mouth dropped. Who on earth could have so much money? With that much dinero he could buy himself 10 house, hell maybe more! All he had to do was save some princess and then he'd get all that money to himself? Consider him on board this train.

''Do we have a deal?'' asked Zelda as she walked towards him and stuck he hand out. ''Um, not trying to say no but my arms and legs are sort of strapped to the bed'' Ike said to which Zelda blushed and retracted her hand before walking backwards a little. Ike gave her a toothy smile before asking, ''So..who's the lucky princess who needs rescuing?''

''Oh, her name is Martha''

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! See where I am going with this?<strong>

**Criticism is allowed but not to harsh please! Reviews are a hell yeah! And as for Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link they will be included more in the story so expect to see them a lot. Their ages are Ness-14 Lucas-13 and Toon Link -13 as well (decided to do that) As for Ike and about everyone else they're like 20 and up. Ike specifically is 24 and Marth will be 23. They're will be more ships!**

**That's like it for now I'll try to update at least once every week!**


End file.
